Confessing Secrets
by StarkRogers
Summary: Some things are more important than pride. Sometimes you have to ask for help. Lite puppyshipping. Contains mentionings of abuse. Please don't read if you're uncomfortable. Rated T to be safe.


Hello readers! This story is very different from my usual tales of fluffy puppy fics. This is a lot of angst and my first attempt at it. It follows the same sort of plot of an abused Joey being protected by Seto. This is just my brief take on it. Please review and leave constructive criticism so I can learn and improve. Thank you.

**Alert**: This story mentions and describes the physical abuse of a minor. Please do not read if you're uncomfortable with the material.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing. I hardly even own the plot considering how popular it is.

A million thoughts raced through my head as I slowly raised my fist towards the door. Would he be angry? Would he turn me away? I don't want him to be disappointed. I can handle so much but disappointing him...th-that just seems unbearable. I knocked softly. Secretly hoping that he might not hear it so I could avoid that look. The inevitable look of pity that I received from everyone. You would think that I would learn my lesson but, contrary to what everyone thought, I had no trouble asking for help but this had snowballed. Snowballed beyond my control and I just couldn't do it anymore. This was my last choice. I had managed to keep it from him up till now but I no longer had the strength. I knocked a little harder and was slightly startled when the massive door suddenly swung open.

"Wh...pup? What the hell! Are you alright? Obviously you're not alright I mean..." Seto had his hands on my head instantly looking over my black eye and the small cut on my lip. I tried not to cry. I really did but all those worries I had before flew out of my head as I saw nothing but love and concern reflected in those cerulean eyes. No one had ever reacted like this before. Most wanted an explanation or threw accusations. No one had ever cared about me.

"S-Seto...I-I'm so sorry..." The tears were falling now. I was so ashamed. How could I keep this from him? How could I even think he would treat me like all the others.

"Joey I don't know why you're apologizing to me while you're bleeding on my door step but honestly I could care less. Let's get you inside and get you cleaned up." He lead me into the living room only leaving me long enough to grab the first aid kit and a frozen bag of peas. He was so gentle and patient. He didn't ask any questions but just kept reassuring me that I would be alright.

"Seto? I should tell you..." I couldn't meet his eyes but I felt him tangle his fingers in with mine. "I have to tell you the truth." I looked up then. A sudden burst of courage that I needed to take advantage of before it was too late.

"Ok Pup." He moved from his crouch to sit comfortably on the satteè next to me.

"I-I need help, Seto. I can't stay where I've been any longer and you're the only one who can afford to take me in. I promise I'll pay you back. Somehow..." He interrupted me then. A combined look of confusion, anger and sympathy.

"Who did this to you, Joe?" His thumb lightly brushed my cheek.

"My dad." I felt empty. My emotions were drained as I sat there. No more tears. No more concerns. I was at my most vulnerable at that second. For once in my life I had chosen myself over my pride and I was petrified.

"Y-your father? Joey why didn't you come to me sooner? How long has this been going on? We've been together for two months. Is this why you won't let me touch you?" I braced my self for the disappointment but what I saw when I looked into his eyes was something different. I couldn't quite put my finger on it.

"He was always rough but he never hit me until my mom left. About 8 months ago he lost his job and that was when the worst of it started. I kept telling myself that it could be worse. There were kids who had it worse and that I should deal. That's why I never said anything. It was easy when most of the bruises I could hide under my shirt. It wasn't until we got together that I started to realize that I could have more - was worthy of more. Please Seto. I'm so sorry." I took a deep breath and let it out.

"There is no question that you'll be staying with me. And no I'm not angry or any such emotion. Though I'm worried about your body and the trauma that it has been through, I'm glad that you were strong enough to ask for help. That must have been harder than everything you have been through. I don't expect nor want you to repay me for anything. All I ask from you is that you heal and never keep something from me again. Secondly, I promise that your father will never see the light of day again." Somewhere in his speech, Seto had wrapped me in his arms. I was safe, I was warm and I was home. And I wouldn't be going anywhere.


End file.
